


The Local Gossip

by Brenda



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty and Bones have a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Local Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in March of 2011 for [this prompt post](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/952504.html).

McCoy saluted Scotty with a full glass of his carefully hoarded, genuine Kentucky bourbon – none of this synthehol swill for him, and certainly not for his new friend who had an appreciation for the real stuff. "To new friendships."

"And nicely aged bourbon," Scotty agreed, and smacked his lips in pleasure as the first sip went smoothly down his throat. "So, what should I know about my new lady's crew?"

McCoy set his feet up on the table and leaned back, the perfect picture of relaxation. "Well, first off, don't ever play chess with Chekov."

Scotty took the seat across from him, and settled in, preparing himself for a pleasant evening of gossip and drink. His two favorite things. Well, two _of_ his favorite things. "And why's that?"

"Kid's a friggin' genius, that's why," McCoy answered, with a sardonic grin. "I'm thinking about setting him against the hobgoblin to see who'd win."

My money's on Mr. Spock," Scotty said.

"Yeah, well, you haven't seen the kid play."

"Maybe not," Scotty countered, with his own grin, "but I _have_ seen Mr. Sulu and Ms. Gaila fencing the other day."

McCoy raised an eyebrow, looking impressed. "I didn't know you were a fencing fan."

Scotty leaned in like he was imparting a secret. "Well, I'm not, laddie, but I am a big fan of fine lines. Something both Mr. Sulu and Ms. Gaila possess in abundance."

McCoy chuckled. "I'd watch out for Gaila. She's smarter than she looks. Jim told me once that she knew more about theoretical quantum mechanics than he did."

"Speaking of our fair captain, scuttlebutt is you've been his best friend since his Academy days."

McCoy took another sip of his drink. "I have, but our Ms. Uhura's known him the longest."

"Sounds like a story..." Scotty prompted, and grinned when McCoy just nodded and obliged him. Oh yes, he was going to love his new assignment.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Local Gossip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609996) by [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira)




End file.
